disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred (Big Hero 6)
|designer = Shiyoon Kim |inspiration = Fredzilla from the original Big Hero 6 comics Monster suit inspired by Kaiju Big Battel |fullname = Frederick Frederickson IV |alias = Fredzilla Master Fredrick Freddie (by Honey Lemon) Flame Jumper (by Karmi) |personality = Obsessive, creative, friendly, laid-back, eccentric, funny, supportive, sweet, charitable, easy-going, boisterous, dim-witted, talkative, enthusiastic |appearance = Slender, fair skin, shoulder-length light brown hair, blue eyes |occupation = Mascot of San Fransokyo Tech Superhero |alignment = Good |affiliations = Big Hero 6 San Fransokyo Institute of Technology |goal = To bring Yokai to justice (succeeded) To protect San Fransokyo |home = Frederickson Manor, San Fransokyo |family = Mr. Frederickson (father) Mrs. Frederickson (mother) |friends = Hiro Hamada, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Tadashi Hamada, Aunt Cass, Heathcliff, Robert Callaghan (formerly), Alistair Krei, Mini-Max, Mochi, Karmi, Wendy Wower, Professor Granville |enemies = Yokai, Mr. Yama, Alistair Krei (briefly), Richardson Mole, High Voltage, Baron Von Steamer, Globby, Momakase, Mad Jacks, Mr. Sparkles, Obake |likes = Comic books, monster movies, action, adventure, collectibles, superheroes, science, hacky-sack, tacos, singing his own theme music, free food, nachos, sodas, video games, messing with Richardson Mole, camping |dislikes = Supervillains, Richardson Mole, spiders, missing out on the action, SFAI's mascot Sabatini |powers = Fire-breath Super-bounce Flame-resistance |weapons = Flamethrower, claws |fate = Goes on to protect the city with his friends |quote = "How cool is that?! I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool!" "I go front, I go back, I go inside-out, and then, I go front and back." "To the power of six!"}} Fred is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. He is a young comic book enthusiast, with an eccentric and slightly overbearing personality. Fred accomplished his lifelong goal of living the life of a superhero by becoming a member of Big Hero 6. Background Fred is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Frederickson, a wealthy couple in the city of San Fransokyo, though he rarely spends quality time with either of them, as they're often away on the family-owned private isles, and usually finds himself under the care of his loyal butler, Heathcliff. Nevertheless, the family fortune, as well as the family mansion, are left in Fred's care during their absence, and the young man spends such privileges satisfying his unhealthy obsession with comic book lore, Japanese giant monsters, and other nerdy hobbies. While Fred's parents embrace their son's individuality, Fred is looked down upon by some of his family's peers, particularly a woman named Binky—her son, Richardson Mole, serves as Fred's longtime rival. Aside from this, Fred is also a regular attendant at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he works as the school's mascot, and entertains his passion for science (which seems to actually be more of a fanboyish love for science-fiction). At the school, he spends most of his time with his closest friends: Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, and Tadashi Hamada, and was noted to be the creator of their peculiar nicknames, basing them off their dominate personality traits (although Wasabi was given his namesake after spilling the food of the same name onto his shirt on one occasion), as well as explaining why he's the only member of their group with an average name; Tadashi aside. Official Description :Fanboy Fred comes off like a laid-back dude with no direction. But this sign-twirling, monster-loving, comic-book aficionado is sure to go places—when he's good and ready. For example, Fred doesn't hesitate to join “Big Hero 6,” and he has a lot of ideas for his superhero skillset, too. His ferocious, fire-breathing alter ego comes complete with claws, integrated communications, and a super bounce. But his sign-spinning may still come in handy. Personality As mentioned above, Fred is incredibly eccentric, zany, loud, childish, and rather boisterous. Nevertheless, he is ultimately very sweet, and extremely laid-back, especially when compared to his friends. Due to his nature, he can often sit back and look upon the brighter side of things, even in the face of intense danger; and is often prone to making comedic remarks at any given moment, no matter the stakes at hand. Though the other members of the team ultimately care a great deal for Fred, they have expressed their annoyance with his random tendencies, specifically Wasabi, who finds Fred to be borderline annoying and Go Go, who sees him as an idiot. He is shown to be a huge otaku and fanatic of all things heroic and monstrous (a trait that may have come from his father), keeping collectible memorabilia of every shape, size, and print in his room. Because of this, his understanding of science is mildly questionable, having asked his friends to use their scientific resources to give him super powers. He also has a habit of calling out his attacks like a character from an anime show, a trait that all of his teammates soon got from him in the climax. Fred doesn't seem as smart as the other members of the team. However, this is mainly because of his laid-back attitude and the fact that he isn't studying science. Supplemental material shows Fred is taking an English Major, which requires both creativity and clear, logical thought. While he lacks 'classical scientific assets', Fred is no idiot and could well be a genius in his own field. Along with Honey, he is arguably the most compassionate and welcoming of the group, immediately taking a liking to Hiro upon meeting him, and showing great support and enthusiasm towards the boy genius throughout all endeavors. Despite his energetic and positive personality, it is shown that he tends to get lonely because his parents are not always around and most likely hangs out with his friends because they are like a second family to him and keep him company while his parents are away on their family vacations. He is also charitable according to tie-in material as he participates in fundraising for charity events and takes his friends to his mansion to rest for the night after the encounter with Yokai. He also allows them to train there over an unspecified length of time. Physical appearance Fred is a tall, shaggy, and scrawny young man, often seen wearing baggy clothing and is rather unkept and has a large nose. His traditional outfit consists of a brink pink T-shirt with a Japanese Kaiju monster imprint and white, long-sleeved undershirt, dark green, OD cargo shorts, and white (and rather filthy) sneakers with dark green laces. His superhero form is a battle suit with the appearance of a traditional Japanese Kaiju monster based on his favorite kaiju, Krogar. The beast mostly consists of the colors blue and orange, in addition to having black, spiky, claw-like nails, a tail with similar features, and three eyes (with the top notably acting as Fred's access to vision). Its four-fanged "mouth" is the only opening the suit has. The soles on the suit's feet enable Fred to perform high jumps. Powers and Abilities In keeping with his love of comics and monster movies, and desire to become a super-powered creature, Fred's "Fredzilla" super suit is designed to look like a Kaiju, or Japanese monster. Its exoskeleton enables Fred to jump incredibly high, and it contains a flamethrower installed just below his chest, in the mouth of the suit. The suit is also flame-resistant and is equipped with claws. While working as a mascot for San Fransokyo, he has also developed sign spinning skills which have proven surprisingly useful in combat, as he was able to pick up a metal board and twirl it at a high speed (like a sign) effectively cutting down and destroying many Microbots. Also, when the boards he use are imbued with fire from his flamethrower, his attacks become even more powerful. Appearances Big Hero 6 One night, at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Fred is in the midst of practicing his mascot routines in the school's student lab, when he meets the younger brother of his friend Tadashi, Hiro Hamada. Upon inquiring the fanboy's major, Fred explains he's not a student, but a major science enthusiast, nonetheless. Fred then begins to reminisce the occasions he asked Honey to concoct a formula capable of turning him into a fire-breathing lizard, and the occasion he asked Wasabi to create a shrink ray, only to have his requests rebuffed, leading him to come up with yet another idea; an invisible sandwich, much to the annoyance of his friends. As time would pass, Fred and the others would come to befriend Hiro and helps with the creation of the Microbots, which Hiro uses to earn acceptance at the university. On the night of the convention, Tadashi was killed in a fire while trying to save Professor Callaghan from a burning building. Fred and the others give their support to the Hamada family during the dark hours, while also offering to take Hiro under their wings, wanting him to join their side at the university. Unfortunately, their calls are ignored, and Hiro remains in despair, alone. One night, Fred and the others are contacted by Tadashi's healthcare robot, Baymax, to help Hiro in overcoming his depression. When the friends make their way to the Hamada household, they find Hiro and Baymax wandering about the streets. They then learn that Hiro's Microbots were stolen by a villainous man wearing a mask, named Yokai, and the former and Baymax were in the process of tracking him down. Just then, Yokai attacks and a car chase ensues. While the team is oblivious to the villain's drive to kill them, Fred (who takes joy in being part of an intense action scene) channels his love of comics and quickly figures they've seen too much, leaving them targets for Yokai's wrath. Nevertheless, the group manages to escape, finding themselves accidentally thrown off the road and into a bay. Sensing Hiro's need for warm shelter, Baymax requests a place of refuge Fred takes his friends to a mansion in the middle of the city, which he claims to be his home. Believing it to be a joke, Go Go stresses her frustration, until Fred's butler, Heathcliff, arrives and welcomes the team in. The group then engage themselves in a brief tour of the beautiful home, led by Fred, until they're guided to the former's private quarters; a bedroom filled with collectible figures of comic characters, statues, arcade games, and mildly unsettling "self-portraits" of Fred, himself. Once settled, Hiro ponders on the identity of Yokai, though the team is at a loss for answers. Fred, however, believes the culprit to be Alistair Krei, referencing his desires to buy Hiro's Microbots at the science fair. Fred's ideas are rejected by the other members, however, who believe Krei is too high profile for such sinister plots. Just then, Baymax reveals to hold information that allows Hiro to track Yokai, who suggests turning himself and his friends into a team of heroes in order to catch the villain. Unlike the rest of the team, Fred immediately agrees to the idea, and is given a battle suit with the appearance of a Kaiju and the ability to breath fire. After some training with the help of Heathcliff, the team heads to an abandoned island, where Yokai is thought to be hidden. As the team sneaks inside, Fred sings his own theme music (much to the annoyance of Wasabi) until they manage to find a large portal. Through a series of recorded security footage, they learn that the portal was built by Alistair Krei, which was destroyed after an accident resulted in the supposed death of a girl named Abigail. Before they can see more, Yokai attacks, and Fred immediately jumps into battle, only to be defeated instantly. Eventually, Yokai is uncovered by Hiro and is revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Furious, Hiro corrupts Baymax and orders the robot to kill the professor, prompting Fred, Go Go, and Wasabi to intervene. Callaghan manages to escape just as Honey's able to restore Baymax, and a frustrated Hiro leaves the island, leaving his friends stranded. Fortunately, Fred is able to contact Heathcliff, who rescues the group on the family helicopter. Once they return home, Hiro, Fred, and the others are able to reconcile. Afterwards, they show Hiro a piece of footage from the island, which reveals Abigail to be Callaghan's daughter. Fred declares Callaghan's villainy to be driven by revenge against Krei, and the friends rush out to save the tech-geru at his headquarters. In the midst of battle, Callaghan subdues each member of the team, grabbing Fred by all limbs of his suit; hoping to brutally rip the boy apart. Realizing it's only a suit, Fred is able to use a piece of scrap metal to destroy his bonds. After regrouping with his friends, Fred follows Hiro's new strategy: destroying the Microbots and sending them into the portal. Fred spat fire at some of Honey's chem-balls, creating a smokescreen to obscure their intent from Callaghan. Fred then sets his signs ablaze and uses them to destroy Microbot clusters. Before the portal meant to destroy Krei's building destroys itself, Baymax senses life within the machine and rushes inside along with Hiro to retrieve the civilian. While Baymax loses his life, Hiro returns with the survivor, Abigail, who is taken into medical care, while Callaghan is arrested. After Callaghan's downfall and the safety of San Fransokyo is restored, Fred and the others return to their normal lives, happily welcoming Hiro into San Fransokyo Tech as an official student. Over time, Hiro is successfully able to recreate Baymax, and with the robot's revival, the Big Hero 6 superhero team is reformed, with Fred rejoining his friends to protect the city from any and all dangers; in honor of Tadashi. Fred lastly appear in the post-credits, where he stares at the portrait of his parents to cope with his familial loneliness. Wondering how his father would feel if he knew of the events that recently occurred, Fred lets out his feelings in front of the portrait, until he accidentally uncovers a secret passageway leading into a technological lair, filled with weapons, gadgetry, and a superhero outfit. Astonished, Fred takes a quick look around, until his father suddenly arrives and reveals his secret life as a superhero, to his son. Fred embraces his father out of excitement and joy before the latter explains they have a lot to talk about. ''Big Hero 6: The Series Fred appears in the television series, voiced by Brooks Wheelan. Having returned to their normal lives following Callaghan's defeat, Fred wishes to reform Big Hero 6. Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon initially refuse, and Hiro eventually does the same in hopes of bettering his time at school. After Mr. Yama creates an army of Baymax clones to steal a coveted piece of technology, however, the group reluctantly jumps back into action as a superhero team and successfully defend the city from Yama's invasion. Realizing the positive impact of their actions, Honey, Hiro, Wasabi, Go Go and Baymax unanimously agree to stick together as Big Hero 6, much to Fred's delight. In service to the team, Fred proves to be useful through his love of comics, which have occasionally aided in the defeat of various villains. He tends to follow comic book logic when trying to overcome a problem or adversary, such as when he roped Hiro and Honey into staking out near an art museum as it seemed like an obvious target for a villain; he turned out to be right, as the museum was robbed by Globby shortly after. Fred is also able to utilize his father's superhero equipment for the sake of the team, as seen in "Fred's Bro-Tillion" and "Food Fight". Gallery Trivia *The kanji on Fred's shirt (怪獣) reads "Kaiju", which (to some people) means "monster", but can also mean "strange beast" or "giant beast" in Japanese. Kaiju is also a popular term for the Japanese movie monster genre, a notable example being . *Fred, Hiro, and Baymax are the only members of the team to not have nicknames. **Fred's full name has since been revealed as Frederick Frederickson IV in the TV series. *In the original comic series, his superhero alter ego is Fredzilla, however, he is not referred to by this in the film. Despite this, some promotional material for the film names Fred's costume identity as Fredzilla, and Fred himself had referred to his superhero alter ego as Fredzilla in the Series. *He is 6'0" (182 cm) in height. *Being rich, Fred obviously doesn't have to do his own laundry. Even so, he only changes his underwear once every four days by wearing them front and back, turns them inside out, then front and back again, a trait he inherited from his father that is later revealed at the end of the credits of the movie. He calls this recycling. *As a nod to Fred's love for comics, Fred's father bears a remarkable likeness to and is voiced by Stan Lee, the creator of Marvel Comics. In addition, Fred's last initial is L, implying that his surname may, in fact, be Lee. This was ignored for the TV series. *In the original comics, Fred's power was being able to summon a Kaiju-shaped aura for combat. While his ability in the film is substituted with the use of a monster suit, one of Fred's first ideas for a super power was the ability to turn into a Kaiju similar to that of his comic counterpart. Early concept art for the film explored the idea of turning the aura ability into Fred being able to use hard-light monster holograms for combat until the monster suit idea was settled on. **In "Kentucky Kaiju", Fred creates a giant kaiju robot for him to pilot almost matching his comic book counterpart. *Fred was originally going to be Tadashi's lab rat, according to the 2013 Rotoscopers video. The video also depicted Fred as making monster movies about himself in a rubber suit stomping down on cardboard boxes when no one was looking. *Fred's school mascot costume bears a strong resemblance to a Hideous Zippleback and a Terrible Terror, both dragons from DreamWorks' ''Dragons franchise. One of that series' characters, Tuffnut, is also voiced by Miller. *Because of his eccentric behavior and lack of hygiene, all of Big Hero 6 were surprised by the fact he was wealthy. Go Go even joked she thought he lived under a bridge. *The Essential Guide reveals Fred has a secret double life, which revolves around non-stop charity work. *According to his recommendation letter, Fred was recommended by R. Richards to T. Dugan, the alternate identities of Marvel's Mr. Fantastic and Dum Dum Dugan respectively. *Fred seems to have the closest relationship to Honey Lemon, as both are the most cheerful and optimistic among the team. She is also the only one not annoyed with Fred or considers him an "idiot" and tolerates his antics in stride. The two are also enthusiastic about science and have given each other nicknames (Fred gave her the nickname Honey Lemon while she calls him Freddie). *Fred has costumes of several obscure and lesser-known Marvel characters including Sleepwalker, Orka, Black Talon, Torpedo, Whizzer and Manphibian. *It is clear that Fred does not know Spanish very well, as when he brings the team to his mansion, he calls it "mi casa", which he claims is French for "front door", prompting Honey to say, "It's really not"; "mi casa" is actually Spanish for "My house". *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Fred was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. External Links * on Marvel Movies Wiki * on the Big Hero 6 Wiki * on the Marvel Database References de:Fred (Baymax) fi:Fred (Big Hero 6) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:American characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters